In various games such as baseball, soccer and football, for example, which are to be held in relatively larger studiums, a cheering contest is actively made. In such a case, the cheering party often manually gives a V-signal (Victory signal), for example. However, since a genuine hand is too small, the signal is never conspicuous. Otherwise, a man or woman is sometimes required to put a mark thereon in the crowd. In the prior art, there has been no article which can conspicuously give a signal or a mark.